Party
by blonde-bookworm
Summary: Ummm...I wrote this at three o'clock in the morning and i was on a sugar high...it's got snape in a tutu..hr/r, g/d...please r/r


If this doesn't make much sense its because I wrote this at three o'clock in the morning and I was on a sugar high… (Oh, sorry @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

If this doesn't make much sense its because I wrote this at three o'clock in the morning and I was on a sugar high… (Oh, sorry Kirei and Ruri…. Ummm I needed some characters.)

Disclaimer:I own none of the Harry potter character(L so sad, so sad) Please don't sue me, I have no money.

Party time!!!!

Fred and George Weasley stood in the center of a large room.

Fred:Ummm… Where are we??

George:I—have no clue…

Momoko:(voice coming down from the top of stairs and coming closer) I can answer that.

Fred and George sweat drop.

George:(mumbles) Not again.

Momoko:(frowns from bottom of the steps) You are aware I can hear you, right??

(Smiles again) Anyways, (walks to the twins and drags them to the sofa) I'm gonna throw a party for some of my friends.

Fred:Which friends??

Momoko:You'll find out soon enough.(Sirius Black appears in the corner of the room, he's wearing tight black jeans and a white shirt)

Momoko:(to the twins) Sit.(To Sirius)ooo… I knew you'd look good in that outfit.(She goes over to him and smiles brightly)

Sirius: (looking at her) So are we gonna party or what???

Momoko:(links arms with him) Yep, we just have to get some more guests…(tapping her fingers to her lips) Ah…. Yes, Bill (Snaps her fingers and Bill Weasley appears by the sofa) Ron and Hermione (snaps her fingers again and they appear in the center of the room kissing)

(Everyone face faults)

Momoko:(coughs hoping to get their attention.No response) Erhem…HELLO!!!People in the room.(Ron and Hermione pull apart and blush very deeply)

Fred:Way to go chap!!

Ron:Ummm…(goes redder still and goes to sit in a chair)

Hermione: …what he said… (Goes to sit in the opposite chair)

George:Always knew those two crazy kids would get together

Momoko:(Sirius is grinning wildly) I may as well supply her with a book.(Snaps her fingers and a large wizarding textbook drops into Hermiones lap)

Hermione:(startled) Thanks…(with that she starts to read)

Momoko:I'm reading that after.

Fred:Why does that figure??

George:I don't know… 

Fred:She is a bookworm by…

George: her own proclamation…

Momoko:Back to the guest list… Let's see…Ginny(snaps her fingers…looks quite astonished to see Ginny in Draco's arms.All the brothers bound to their feet quickly.)

Ron:(speechless for several seconds) What the…BLOODY HELL!!!!! GINNY!!!!!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH DRACO!!!!!!!!!(Ginny and Draco break apart quickly)

Momoko:(dryly) Obviously the same thing you and Herm were doing when you arrived…

Ron:(already half way across the room) I'm gonna punch him!!!

(Fred and George bar his way)

Fred:Now, now…

George:Let's be civilized.(Ginny looks relieved)

Fred:Yes (turning to Draco) we can just… 

George:turn him back into a ferret…

Ron:(dreamy expression crosses his face) The amazing bouncing ferret….

Ginny:You can't use magic over the break.

Bill:That's right.You guys can't.(Again Ginny and Draco look relieved) But I can.(Quickly pulls out his wand and points it at Draco.)Morphus ferritus!!!

(Draco turns into a cute little white ferret and hides behind Ginny's legs.)

(All of the brothers are patting themselves on the back and Sirius and Momoko are laughing hysterically)

Ginny:(shouting) turn him back!!!!

Bill:No way!!

Momoko:(straightening) Turn him back…

Fred and George: (stick their tongue out at her) Party pooper!

(Bill changes Draco back)

Momoko:Good all better, now… what was I saying??Oh, yes.Remus and of course Harry.(Looks at her fingers)I swear to God if they turn up making out I'm going to commit a murder.(She snaps her fingers and they appear at opposite ends of the room)

Kirei:(calling from the steps) What'd I miss??Is Remus here??(Comes to the bottom of the steps sees Remus and in a flash of light has attached herself to his arm.)

Remus:What the heck??

Momoko:(smiling slightly) Hell of a greeting, wouldn't you say??

Sirius:Oh yeah, hell of a greeting

(Pulls her into his arms for a quick kiss)

Momoko:(still holding on to him) Wait we're still missing one guest and he's….

Ruri: Hey, hey!!!I had to park the car(sees the twins on the sofa and rushes over to sit between them, grabbing their arms) Ummm…. I think Meiko will be in, in a few minutes.

Meiko:(from the steps) nope not a few minutes… right now… Hey people!!!

Momoko:As I was saying we still need one guest and he's coming…

Meiko:Hey Bill(goes into flirt mode)

Momoko: (sweat drop) As I was saying… the last guest in coming in a tutu(snaps her fingers and Snape appears as promised in a pink tutu.Everyone bursts into laughter, even Hermione who was previously absorbed in her book.) 

Snape:(eyes glittering) Momoko!!! You promised you wouldn't make me wear a tutu!!!!!

Momoko:Yeah well, you promised you'd stop giving detentions.We all lie sometimes.Oh, why don't you serve drinks or something??(Music starts playing)

(Hermione and Ron dance, Ginny and Draco dance once they get passed the "brothers", Kirei forces Remus to dance, Ruri drags both twins onto the dance floor and Meiko convinces Bill to dance, and Momoko and Sirius dance as well.)

^.~

After the party when almost everyone has left.

Snape:(whining) I hate tutus!!!!!

Momoko:Fine fine!!!(Snaps her fingers and he's wearing a white cat suit)Much better!!!!Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius:I am very happy I've never gotten on your bad side…

Momoko:(between gritted teeth) Sirius….

Sirius:I know, I know(they walk away his arm around her waist)

Snape:(whining more) It's just not fa-a-air!!!Why do I always have to look stupid??

Momoko:(without looking back) Is that a rhetorical question???

***


End file.
